


The Tale of Little Red Riding Shiro and Big Bad Keith

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pumpkins, Sheith Halloween Exchange 2018, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: Halloween is Shiro and Keith's favorite holiday- a day to dress up in spooky costumes, carve pumpkins, and hand out candy for trick-or-treating kids as a couple. Sheith Halloween Exchange piece for twitter user Kit_N_Kadoodle.





	The Tale of Little Red Riding Shiro and Big Bad Keith

**Author's Note:**

> (very belated) entry for the Sheith Halloween Exchange for [Kit_N_Kadoodle](https://twitter.com/Kit_N_Kadoodle) on Twitter- her requests was "Halloween Themes: Costumes, trick or treating, pumpkins, candy, monster AU? Lovers, snuggles, kisses, & blushes."  
> I'm so so sorry this is late ;;; Hope you enjoy!

“I’m home,” Keith calls out as he shuts the door behind him, letting his bag drop to the floor as he greets Shiro with a kiss on the cheek. “The decorations look great.”

“Thank you,” Shiro responds, his cheeks pinking up at the compliment. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to spookify the porch.” 

“You have the touch for decorating, if I’d have helped nobody would come tonight. Besides, I’m home now, so we can do this together.” Keith sits to inspect his pumpkin carving kit, looking at the design book Shiro has on the table in front of them. “What were you thinking of carving?”

“I was going to attempt a crescent moon and some stars,” Shiro says, showing Keith the template. “Good thing I found this, otherwise I’d have asked you to draw it for me.”

“I don’t know why you’re so convinced I’m an artist,” Keith says with a fond smile as he flips through the book, his eyebrows pulling together the longer he looks through the designs. Shiro watches him, resting his cheek on his hand with a knowing look until Keith declares, “Nothing’s jumping out at me in here.”

“Maybe there’s something online?” Shiro suggests, nudging his phone toward Keith and leaning back in his chair to munch on a Butterfinger as his husband browses the web. “How many kids do you think will show up tonight?”

“Dunno… it’s not going to be cold as hell tonight, but they have school tomorrow, right? I don’t know how far tiny humans want to walk for their candy, either.” Keith’s eyes widen, and he turns the phone around so Shiro can see what he found. “There.”

“Wow, that’s… ambitious,” Shiro says, unable to help the tiny smirk that tugs on the corner of his lips- not an artist, his foot. “You ready?”

“As ready as anybody is to slice up a pumpkin and get covered in orange gooey guts,” Keith says, wielding his marker with a determined grin.  
Hours later, Keith is cleaning off the last of his pumpkin innards from his motorbike carving, turning it around to show Shiro the finished product. Shiro stares in awe at the intricate details, looking back up at Keith with a beam. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Oh, hush,” Keith replies, treating himself to an Almond Joy after wiping his hands off. “What time is it? We still need to get dressed up.” 

“It’s… a little after five. You can go shower if you want, I’ll clean this all up and come upstairs.” He exchanges a quick kiss with Keith before his husband can go upstairs to wash up, humming to himself as he wraps up the pumpkin remains and puts them in the fridge, cleans off the table, and sets tealight candles inside the porch decorations. He goes upstairs to lay out his and Keith’s costumes out on the bed, takes his clothes off to throw them in the hamper, then sits on the bed to start dressing up. Keith comes out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Shiro can’t help himself from sneaking a glance at his husband’s body. 

“I see you,” Keith says as he ruffles Shiro’s hair, who knocks Keith’s hand out of the way with a playful chuckle. Keith smiles, picking up the costume and eyeing the different pieces. “Man, I’m glad we decided to skip on the granny dress.”

“I am too. Will you need help with the makeup?” 

“Yes, please. Just like with the decorations, it’ll be better if you do it, I’d just end up making it look like a cat or something.”

“Wolves and cats both have whiskers, silly. Besides, I think kids will know what you are with our costumes side by side.” Shiro returns Keith’s smile as his husband finishes dressing and pulls a chair forward, tucking his bangs behind his ears to let Shiro do his work. “Okay, hold still.” Keith is obedient as Shiro places the plastic wolf snout over his nose, opening an eye to watch Shiro poke his tongue out between his teeth as he dabs the brush in the paint. 

“Do you know how cute you look when you do that?” Shiro looks up from the makeup kit with a pink tint to his cheeks, tongue slipping back inside his mouth as he shakes his head. “Sorry, I know what you’re going to say, I’ll be still now,” Keith says, closing his eyes again, unflinching when Shiro starts painting his face. 

After what seems like forever, Shiro finally announces that Keith can open his eyes, making Keith turn around in his chair to let him see his face. Keith’s eyebrows raise in awe, looking in the reflection up to a grinning Shiro. “Okay, you’re amazing. This is probably going to scare the pants off some kids.”

“Well, I guess that means more candy for us then,” Shiro chuckles, glancing at the clock and then handing Keith the finishing touch to his costume, the faux wolf tail. “Speaking of which, would you go downstairs and make sure it hasn’t started yet? I’ll be right down.”

“Sure,” Keith says, lingering for a few more seconds than necessary to watch Shiro start dressing into his costume, leaving with a mischievous grin when Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. He occupies himself by munching on some Reese’s Cups as he looks out the window, turning his head when he hears Shiro coming down the stairs. 

“Wow,” Keith breathes out, grinning to himself when he sees the plastic bloody axe laying across Shiro’s basket. “So you’re going as the bad-ass Little Red who got some hits on the Wolf?”

“Exactly,” Shiro exclaims, taking the ax to playfully smack Keith’s ass with it. “I want kids to know that there’s a happy ending that doesn’t rely on Little Red being a damsel in distress who has to rely on someone else to save her.”

“Shiro the Hero,” Keith says, letting out a small sigh when the doorbell rings. “Well, shall we give away our candy?”


End file.
